Los buenos modales
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Luego de la llegada de su maestro, esperaba permanecer más tiempo a solas con él, así que cuando su maestro comenzó a pasar más tiempo en el mundo humano y a relacionarse con las creaturas de éste, no impuso ningún pero al respecto, ni aun cuando su paciencia se veía mermada. Lo único que deseaba era reafirmar esos vínculos olvidados. Raizel X Frankenstein. One shoot.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, etc...

Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Había pensado que sería otro día como cualquier otro de los últimos siglos, sentado en su escritorio revisando una gran cantidad de papeles, la sorpresa de ver a su maestro cruzar el umbral de la puerta lo habían hecho ponerse de pie sin pensarlo y arrodillarse ante su presencia, lo primero en cruzar por su mente fue la alegría incapaz de describirse con palabras, seguida de la culpa corrosiva de un trabajo mal hecho e incumplido.

Su maestro había vuelto.

Aunque no fue lo que imaginó, esperaba permanecer más tiempo a solas con él como antes, pero siempre respetando su decisión, así que cuando su maestro comenzó a pasar más tiempo en el mundo humano y a relacionarse con las creaturas de éste, no impuso ningún pero al respecto, ni aun cuando su paciencia se veía mermada con el desorden de su casa y las detestables migajas.

No se cansaba de admirarlo en silencio por más entrada que estuviese la noche, la nostalgia lo abrumaba y por instantes había olvidado los problemas del reciente tema de conversación, aunque por ese momento permanecían en completo silencio, un largo rato sin llegar a ser incomodo, era bueno verse, después de tantos años.

"Frankenstein" Llamó su atención, a diferencia del aludido, era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin haberse enfrascado en una burbuja soñadora.

"¿Sí...?" Salió del trance sintiéndose apenado por su distracción.

"No hay té" Se había terminado.

"Discúlpeme" En pocos segundos se hacía cargo de la vajilla, para remplazarla por una limpia e ir a preparar más en la cocina.

"Frankenstein" Lo detuvo a medio camino, con él dándole la espalda no giró en lo absoluto para hablar de frente.

"¿Sí?" Se mantuvo sereno ansioso por cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle.

"Tu casa es acogedora" Siendo un hombre de pocas palabras y aunque no fuera lo que esperaba escuchar, aun así, el rubio sonrió alegre a la aprobación y agradeció el cumplido, dirigiéndose luego a la cocina. La nueva taza de porcelana, la colocó a un lado de su maestro junto con bocadillos que pensó le gustarían, ya sabía que la comida de esa época no sería un problema para el paladar modesto del noble.

"Si me disculpa" Se inclinó respetuoso como todo un mayordomo "Tendré lista una habitación para usted dentro de poco" No podía creer su descuido.

"Espera" Levantó la taza sosteniéndola cerca de sus labios, pero sin darle un sorbo "Toma asiento" Obedeció al acto. Algo era cierto, sólo podía comportarse así cuando los dos estaban solos, nunca se había atrevido a tomar el té junto a su maestro, se conformaba con estar de pie observándolo disfrutarlo, pero en esa ocasión la idea de compartir el momento de esa forma resultaba tentadora "En estos 800 años, Frankenstein, ¿tú no has hecho nada reprochable?" Meditó en la pregunta un prolongado tiempo estando seguro de la respuesta, pero los ojos de un brillante rojo que lo observaron de soslayó lo hicieron pensar que lo estaba entendiendo mal, primero se avergonzó, fue tan sorpresivo que su mente quedó en blanco, si le preguntaba eso tan directamente significaba que estaba preocupado por la respuesta, su sonrojo lentamente se transformó en una sonrisa cálida, su maestro se estaba esforzando.

"No" Quería reírse, pero no podía "No eh hecho nada reprochable. Le soy fiel a mi señor" No se notaba ningún cambio en su expresión serena, sin embargo sabía que aquello que dijo le traía tranquilidad. Siempre estuvo a su espera, nunca pensó en estar con alguien diferente.

"Para mí ha sido un instante, para ti ha sido mucho tiempo. Entendería si has cambiado de opinión" Frankenstein vio esa preocupación de haberlo dejado tanto tiempo asomarse a la superficie con el comentario.

"No tiene nada de qué preocuparse" Ahí el único que debía sentirse mal era él por no haberlo podido encontrar antes "Sigo manteniendo firme lo que dije antes, en Lukedonia, sólo depende de usted si decide rechazarme" La situación era diferente ahora, Frankenstein quería aclarar la relación entre ellos.

Raizel suspiró suavemente y bajó la porcelana dejándola de regreso en la mesa, no era como si tuviera sed de cualquier forma.

"No has cambiado Frankenstein" Casi se escapaba una sonrisa de sus labios inmutables.

"Usted tampoco" ¿Estaba feliz?

¿Modales, buena etiqueta, un código de comportamiento?, en qué eran útiles cuándo Frankenstein se puso de pie y se acercó en silencio a su acompañante, casi con sigilo precavido más del que cualquiera creería necesario, para inclinarse sobre Raizel y reunir sus labios en una sutil caricia más corta que un beso promedio.

"¿Puedo...?" El rubor decoró las mejillas del rubio y la cohibición hizo temblar su decisión, unos molestos ojos carmesí lo vieron con inconformidad, casi generando un suspiró en él, pero también era su culpa, nunca tomaba la iniciativa, pensó que quizás esa era la razón por la que su siervo especulaba que él no quería o se negaría en cualquier momento, ambos tenían miedo de cometer un error.

"No necesitas pedir mi permiso en esto" Cerró sus ojos mostrando la belleza de esas largas pestañas azabache y se inclinó lo suficiente para mejor el ángulo de su beso, subiendo también un poco el rostro para alcanzar a acariciar los tímidos labios de su compañero.

Su relación estaba tan mal en tantos sentido que pensar en todos sumía a cada uno en una sombra negra de pensamientos negativos, primero y el de menor importancia, el blasfemo sentido que le daban al amor entre personas del mismo sexo, no obstante ahí no se encontraba el problema, también eran un fiel seguidor con una posición inferior a la gracia de su guía y maestro, en pocas palabras no se encontraban en la misma posición social y mucho menos llegaban a estarlo cuando se hablaba de él como el Noblesse, era una presencia que opacaba el brillo que significaba ese título, más agregados que deberían pulir lo mal visto en el científico, traidor de la humanidad, una bomba de tiempo cuando explotaba su mal temperamento, si algo tenía de bueno, era haber superado todas las expectativas y no ser subestimado, de ahí hacia afuera, no le agradaba a nadie.

El investigador disfrutó de ese beso como si fuera el primero, siendo un trago de agua en medio de un árido desierto, sus esperanzas de volver a sentir el terso tacto de esos labios perfectos habían dado sus frutos, animando una vez más los sentimientos que nunca habían perecido todo ese tiempo que esperó por su reencuentro.

Atrevido, olvidándose del buen comportamiento, sostuvo el rostro de Raizel con cuidado y así asegurarse de que no iría a ningún lado cuando uso más fuerza en su beso, aplicando presión en las caricias con que había comenzado a moverlos.

"Frankenstein" Pronunció el nombre entre los besos apasionados, sintiéndose incomodo por la forma en que el antes mencionado torcía su cuello sin saberlo "Frankenstein" Si había tenido que repetirlo era reflejo de lo absorto que se encontraba éste.

"Lo siento" Se alejó inmediatamente.

No era que estuviera molesto, al contrario el más noble de los nobles también tuvo que parar, no quería parecer precipitado cuando el momento ameritaba más paciencia, acaban de reencontrarse, lo que más quería era verlo y hablar con él, pero si el rubio no se hubiera detenido, ni él mismo habría podido detenerse, ya conocido el sabor de la lujuria, no era un apetito que pudiera ignorar tan fácilmente, tendrían tiempo de sobra en un futuro, o eso es lo que creyó.

Su suerte iba de mal en peor, aunque eso también dependía del enfoque con que se viese, por un lado estaban los enemigos, por otro estaban los nuevos aliados, el interés que levantaron sobre ellos, las nuevas amistades que traían un momento de diversión y lo que más lamentaba Frankenstein sobre todo, aparte que se metieran con sus cosas, la falta de privacidad entre su maestro y él, con M-21 quedándose en su casa, Frankenstein sufría el despecho de la privacidad, decidió no comentar nada al respecto, pero alguien lo notó.

Sentado en su oficina de director, terminaba de archivar el papeleo de semanas de descuido aburrido de leer lo mismo toda la mañana, se alegraba de tener una momentánea distracción entrando por su puerta, era M-21 cumpliendo con su trabajo, aun siendo nuevo, todavía se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca teniendo que estar a solas con el director, iba a entregar un reporte sobre un incidente entre los alumnos, sin ningún profesor cerca, había sido él quien se tuvo que hacer cargo.

"Pareces animado esta mañana" Comentó el director antes de escucharlo.

"No... No es nada" ¿Acaso se notaba tanto?, dejó de lado ese detalle y fijó su atención en su jefe, lucía un poco diferente, como... "¿Se encuentra bien?" Quizás no era nada de su incumbencia, la pregunta salió por sí sola, Frankenstein no esperaba nada como eso, lo sorprendió.

"Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Estaba convencido de su afirmación y un poco curioso a la razón que haría a M-21 pensar lo contrario.

"Creo que me equivoque" Frankenstein no iba a creer que fuera un error, se quitó los lentes poniéndose un poco serio y toda su atención se alejó del trabajo puesta únicamente en su invitado.

"No voy a enojarme, quizás creas que tengo un mal temperamento, pero no es para tanto"

"Lo sé" Se sintió apenado, no quería dar a entender eso "Este... pareces intranquilo" ¿Intranquilo él?, suspiró internamente, no dejaba entrever sus emociones, pero esa vez se encontraba verdaderamente melancólico, había sido rechazado la noche anterior.

"Mmm... Sí" Sin querer había descansado los codos sobre el escritorio y los papeles, junto con su frente recargada entre sus manos con los dedos entrecruzados. Estaba esa aura oscura y depresiva encima de él, asustando a M-21.

"¿Podría ser lo que ha estado ocurriendo recientemente y la Union...?" Su pregunta tímida fue interrumpida.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta lo que había estado haciendo "Son mis problemas personales, yo también tengo una vida que manejar" Seguramente estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablando de sí mismo.

"¿Problemas... personales...?" Eso era tan... normal, pero ¿qué clase de problemas podría tener alguien como el director?

"¿Eh...?" Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios "¿Curioso?, ¿no quieres preguntar?" Más bien quería que preguntara. M-21 tragó saliva.

"No" Lo había asustado, Frankenstein encogió sus hombros, aunque le había dado permiso de que preguntara lo que quisiera no lo hacía.

"¿El reporte?"

"¡Ah!, sí" Lo había olvidado por completo. Le proporcionó una descripción detallada de los acontecimientos sin omitir nada importante, no le tomó mucho tiempo y una vez finalizó ya podía irse "Sobre los estudiantes, ¿está bien que me entrometa en los conflictos de los alumnos?" Siendo de seguridad, no veía razones para también hacer de niñera y ver que los niños no se pelearan.

"Sólo si lo crees necesario, como hoy" Asintió, debería irse, pero... "¿Qué sucede?" No se había movido de lugar y veía el suelo como apunto de decir algo.

"Sobre anoche..." El brillo de los lentes de Frankenstein cubrió la expresión de sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras "Escuché un sonido extraño y salí a investigar, aunque no encontré nada" La sonrisa del rubio seguía tan apacible como de costumbre.

Anoche se había encontrado con su maestro en el balcón, era una noche hermosa y hacía un viento calmado que agitaba su cabello de esa forma tan única que lo hacía lucir tan majestuoso que parecía irreal y fue cuando fue rechazado, era doloroso recordarlo.

"Qué raro, no sentí nada, pero gracias por avisarme, revisare los alrededores llegando a casa y también revisa el perímetro de la escuela, sólo por si acaso" M-21 se quedó más tranquilo con esa respuesta y se retiró para seguir con su trabajo y cumplir con lo que le pidió, en cuanto se marchó Frankenstein apoyó la frente sobre su escritorio de madera. Los había escuchado, ahora más que antes, tenía de qué avergonzarse, seguramente por el resto del día no podría ver a su maestro al rostro.

Lo evitó en la medida de lo posible y fue una inesperada conveniencia que Shinwoo, Yuna e Ikhan, quisieran pasar el resto del día juntos, eso lo mantuvo lejos de casa por esa tarde, pero inevitablemente debían de llegar, ya casi había anochecido y el dueño de la casa estaba colocando en la mesa los preparativos para la cena, tenía que lucirse con la comida favorita de su maestro, de alguna manera tenía que pedir disculpas.

Sus expectativas cayeron escuchándolos decir que habían comido algo antes de venir, la cuchara de metal que llevaba en sus manos terminó doblada y en la basura sin que nadie supiera, de cualquier forma preparó unos aperitivos, pero nada que fuera realmente comida, todas sus galletas, botanas y lo que cocinó, todo fue arrasado por esas bocas hambrientas, le importaba poco terminar con la alacena vacía, lo que no dejaba escapar su atención era su maestro, obviamente sin apetito, hizo té y sirvió una taza para cada uno.

"Rai, ya te ves mejor, más tranquilo" Contó de la nada Shinwoo.

"¡Es cierto!, todo el día parecías estar distraído" Completó Yuna.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" Con picardía Shinwoo insinuó, malinterpretando todo.

"¿Maestro?" El susurró de Frankenstein no alcanzaba los oídos de los otros humanos, mirando fijamente al aludido, fue ignorado. ¿Algo lo estaría preocupando?, ¿qué?, adivino no era y aunque tenía sus propias conjeturas nada era seguro.

Frankenstein se retiró para no molestar a los chicos, parecían estar pasándola bien, igual su maestro, verlo así de alegre, hacía que valiera la pena sacrificar su tiempo juntos, ya no podía ser igual que la época en la mansión, pero así estaba bien.

Regresó luego de dos horas para limpiar el desorden, sorprendiéndose al ver a su maestro sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, ya no estaba tan seguro de si quería estar a solas con él.

"¿Los chicos ya se fueron?" Miró el reloj de la pared, era tarde.

"Hace poco" Decir cinco minutos hubiera sido también correcto.

"¿Y M-21?" Tenía pensado ponerlo a limpiar de ahora en adelante.

"Le pedí que saliera"

"Le pidió..." Tardó en razonarlo correctamente "¿Le pidió que saliera?" Estaba sorprendido aunque guardó las apariencias "¿Por qué?" ¿Qué razón tendría?

"Para estar a solas contigo" Lo observó a los ojos, ¿no era algo obvio?

No es como si nunca se le hubiese ocurrido a Frankenstein sacar a pasear a M-21, sólo no lo hacía porque comenzaría a parecer algo sospechoso.

Frankenstein rió nerviosamente y con pensamientos impropios en mente no estuvo muy seguro de que hacer, era su oportunidad, pero estaba petrificado, de alguna forma no quería volver a ser rechazado, sí, no había sido el mejor momento, pero...

"Frankenstein" Raizel no parecía compartir esa misma inquietud, de pie caminó casualmente hacia el aludido.

"¿Sí maestro?" Se reprochó internamente a sí mismo, se estaba comportando como un tonto.

"No estés nervioso" No era de extrañarse, a veces él era así, por lo menos cuando se trataba de su intimidad.

"Discúlpeme" Rió inquieto y apartó la mirada hacia un lado "A pasado mucho tiempo" No era una excusa y lo sabía.

Dos dedos fueron suficiente para levantar el mentón del rubio y hacerlo regresar su mirada en los encantadores irises rojos, no era como si los azules tampoco tuvieran su encantó, suaves y tranquilos, en ellos seguía presente la timidez.

"No pareció ser así ayer" Los hechos lo abofetearon en el rostro y sin más excusas, estuvo más avergonzado que antes "Es diferente cuando yo te pretendo" Abrió un poco más los ojos, no era consciente de ello hasta escucharlo. Cuándo era él buscando las atenciones de su maestro, no dudaba en intentar conquistarlo, siendo él el objeto de tales conquistas, se ponía indeciso y algo sumiso.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, Raizel se acercó sin haber soltado su barbilla, dándole un beso que a primeras fue suave, pero poco a poco hizo que sus respiraciones se acortaran y comenzaran a escucharse sonidos de chasqueo, no se concentró sólo en los familiares labios que recordaba con detalle y no habían cambiado un ápice, besó la barbilla de Frankenstein siguiendo la división hasta llegar a su oído, su sonrisa rozó la piel de la oreja.

"Estuve pensando todo el día qué hacer contigo" Eso respondía por qué estuvo distraído, ser el centro de los pensamientos de su maestro hacía sentir especial a Frankenstein "Siempre eres tan desobediente" No lo hacía intencionalmente, normalmente era cuando las cosas se salían de su control y eso Raizel lo sabía "Pudo imaginar que estos ocho siglos has hecho cosas sin mi permiso" La punta de su lengua apenas se asomó un décimo para tocar el lóbulo de su oreja, todo Frankenstein se puso tenso.

"Le puedo asegurar que no eh desobedecido ninguna de sus instrucciones" Comenzaba a ruborizarse "Y eh mantenido un perfil bajo todo este tiempo"

"Frankenstein" Ronroneó el nombre de forma tan sedosa que derretía los oídos del aludido "Tan sólo ayer lo hiciste" Sus orejas se habían puesto rojas "Está bien que hayas sido atrevido, pero tú mismo dijiste que no era buena idea exponernos" Y tenía toda la razón, por lo mismo se avergonzaba de su imprudencia y no lo culpaba de haberlo detenido.

Jugaba con él, sacando también era fibra romántica que tenía escondida, aunque comenzó a salirse de sus manos en el momento que atrapó cuidadosamente entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja, un sonido sofocado escapó de la garganta de Frankensein sintiendo los dientes acariciarlo aunque eso no pudiera considerarse una mordida, en secreto fantaseaba con esas mordidas en el cuello que lo hicieran derramar sangre, pero eso era sucio y mal visto, su imaginación sólo podía quedar en eso, fantasías del pensamiento.

Frankenstein tropezó chocando la pantorrilla en la mesa, en el instante que giró por puro reflejo para ver dónde estaban pisando sus pies, fue sorprendido por una mano en su pecho con los dedos introduciéndose sutilmente entre las aberturas de los botones, ese espacio entre botón y botón, de la camisa sencilla que llevaba puesta, no podía seguir retrocediendo y sus estómagos se juntaron, en ese punto pensó que su corazón iba a estallar, hubiera muerto feliz.

"Ma-Maestro..." Notó lo ansioso que se estaba poniendo el susodicho, no del tipo introvertido que suponía debería ser, sino del tipo que quería sacarle la ropa rápido y se estaba agotando su paciencia. Por último llegó hasta su cuello, paralizándolo con una lamida que recorrió toda la longitud de éste, al demonio la formalidad "Maestro" Su voz temblaba "No debería hacer eso, todavía no eh tomado un ducha" Se avergonzaba que su maestro estuviera tocándolo, más bien, probando su cuerpo sucio.

"Tú eres limpio Frankenstein, no hay ningún problema" Pero él era un humano, fuera del promedio, pero humano, ¿no había ningún problema? "¿Una cama?" Directamente a lo importante. Frankenstein sudó nervioso, cierto, no querían terminar haciéndolo en la mesa, ¿o sí?, lo había olvidado por completo, su ingenio se dormía en momentos importantes.

"Mi habitación está al fondo, derecha a su puerta" A falta de algo mejor, la queen size estaba bien.

No hicieron nada mientras caminaban por el pasillo, hasta que Frankenstein se detuvo, para abrir la cerradura con llave, Raizel rodeó su cintura con los brazos, recargándose también en su espalda, los dos no estaban acostumbrados al contacto físico, se sentía cálido y agradable, el latido en sus pechos comenzó a escucharse como uno solo en el silencio.

Pudo haberle quitado completamente la ropa y que ésta se cayera a pedazos como un simple capricho, sin embargo se tomó su tiempo en desvestir a Frankenstein y éste hizo igual quitándole esas prendas de estudiante que lo hacían ver como uno más de sus alumnos, era mejor no pensar eso, el hombre frente a él y entre sus brazos, era mucho, mucho, mayor, su propia existencia era tan reciente que lo asombraba la aceptación que había recibido en tan poco tiempo.

Una ventana dejaba entrar la luz suficiente de lámparas y la bella luna que iluminaban el interior, además de que la noche era clara como el agua ante sus ojos, el cuerpo de Raizel inmaculado y de palidez blanquecina era hermoso como una estatua hecha por el mejor escultor griego, de hecho, ¿qué en él no irradiaba una belleza encandilaste y sobrenatural?, mientras que Frankenstein, fuerte, sin quedarse atrás en la perfecta forma en que había sido esculpido, asombraba como había quedado exento de tantas cicatrices de batalla.

Los dedos, finos del más noble de los nobles, rozaron con erotismo el abdomen del apolo rubio mientras su espalda se frotaba contra la sabana de seda blanca, besó su pecho con afecto mientras sus manos con lujuria acariciaron los muslos entre los que se acomodaba, la figura de Frankenstein temblaba recostado en la cama, mirando con humedad en los ojos la seducción con que Raizel recogía su lacio cabello detrás de la oreja, sus ojos rojos brillaban entre mechones de cabello negro, embelesado en las expresiones del rostro de su siervo, placer, lascivia, un semblante que iba reflejando cada emoción y sobrecogedora sensación.

"Permítame" No tenía practica con ello, si acaso cada par de décadas intentaba darse placer a sí mismo pensando en la persona que tenía frente suyo, en ese momento, fue como si se hubiese olvidado de qué hacer, pero tenía que esforzarse, era un momento que tanto había ansiado.

"Yo lo haré" Ruborizado tenía curiosidad por intentarlo.

"Pero..." ¿Cómo podría dejarlo intentar algo así?, sin embargo al ver su expresión similar a la de un niño emocionado, la palabra no, quedó fuera de su vocabulario.

"Hágalo lento, por favor" Cerró sus ojos azules y contuvo la respiración con la mandíbula contraída en malestar durante el tiempo que dedos principiantes intentaban hacer posible lo biológicamente incorrecto, relajaba la expresión adolorida en breves momentos cuando los pensamientos de la persona que estaba tratando de ayudarlo creaban un efecto placebo, quedaba pequeño decir que hacían que se sintiera bien, más que eso, lo inducían a un estado de euforia.

Él, un simple extraño, un humano, un sirviente estaba siendo considerado como alguien digno de ser su amante, un honor que no dejaba pasar por alto, le estaba incluso más agradecido que al principio cuando le confesó sus sentimientos indecentes. Gimió suavemente tensando su espalda, luego que los dedos que llevaban un largo rato haciendo lo mismo tocaran el lugar preciso, pero no era sólo eso, el morbo que le producía pensar en su maestro también era factor importante en su excitación.

"No hagas eso Frankenstein " Estaba tirando de la tela blanca bajo sus manos.

"Lo siento" Sacó su dedos "No me di cuenta" El clímax de la historia había llegado.

"Ponlas aquí" Sobre su amante, le pidió amablemente que cruzara los antebrazos sobre sus hombros, como un lugar donde descansarlos, inmediatamente lo abrazó, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba y fuente de distracción necesaria para el instante en que el dolor pasajero fuera mayor cuando ocupara un lugar como amante, dentro de Frankenstein, suave y lentamente.

Soportó su gemido enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su maestro. Su maestro... estaba dentro de él, la sensación era suficiente para hacerlo correrse, en realidad un poco de material blanco manchó su estómago, pero seguía erecto, llorando por más de lo mismo.

"¿Estás bien?" Besó la cabeza del rubio esperando el consentimiento que lo dejara moverse, Frankenstein era más estrecho de lo que recordaba igual que la primera vez, su calor lo abrazaba más esa húmeda sensación, lo forzaron a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, aún no podía terminar.

"Estoy bien, sólo… es un poco grande" Más que bien, su piel estaba ardiendo, quería probar la lujuria de su maestro, sentir lo pasional y expresivo que podía ser en la cama, que se corriera en su interior como si fuera a bendecirlo con un hijo, calmar las ansias que lo consumían desde el interior. El sentimiento de nostalgia lo dominó, abrazados, lo estrechó con fuerza haciéndolo prestar atención a lo que decía "Lo extrañé maestro" Más de lo que podía imaginar.

"No te dejare sólo de nuevo Frankenstein" Una afirmación muy egoísta y poco realista, casi sonó como una mentira, en la medida de lo posible no lo haría, pero un día tendría que faltar a su promesa, una que sólo podía hacer con la persona a la que amaba.

Lo tomó como un sí y empezó a moverse, la fricción, los besos, los sonidos vulgares y los gemidos desvergonzados, formaron parte del ambiente erótico de la habitación por horas, si Frankenstein había querido sexo, lo tuvo, su maestro no tuvo piedad una vez estuvo seguro de que no podría hacerle ningún daño, el rubio era muy resistente podía soportarlo, además de enérgico.

"¡Maestro!" Mordió su labio conteniéndose con el dolor, tan pronto y quería volver a correrse, lo estaba tocando tan profundo, no podría soportarlo por más tiempo "Más lento, ¡por favor!" Se sentía muy bien, como un desfile de mariposas revoloteando en su vientre o fuegos artificiales explotando de repente, tan buena era la sensación y su deseo por seguir viviendo el momento al máximo que olvidó lo que hacía con sus manos, igual que las sabanas, hizo sus manos puños rasguñando sin querer la espalda, no una, sino varias veces, cada vez que sus caderas conectaban y esa onda de placer inundaba sus músculos tensándolo de un sobresalto.

¿Cómo podría estar el otro en su lugar?, aunque deseara tratar a Raizel como la creatura delicada que parecía ser y en el fondo lo era, el orgullo, no podía cruzarse por sus pensamientos manchar el orgullo de su maestro, aunque tampoco era una cosa tan mala, podía admitir que le gustaba.

"Lo siento" Frunció el ceño, no podía ir tan lento como lo pedía, también él se encontraba al límite, con un último vistazo del rostro de Frankenstein su corazón retumbó cautivado de la expresión con que alcanzaba una satisfacción tan merecida.

"¡Ahh!" Acaso podía ser tan lindo y atractivo al mismo tiempo un ser humano, su pecho se llenaba de algo suave después de observarlo, regresando a la realidad un poco después, cerró sus ojos y saboreó la estreches con que Frankenstein lo abrazaba, descansando luego sobre su amante, era de las pocas veces que podía decir que sabía lo que era estar cansado o haber sentido algo similar a una fiebre.

Tomó un respiro y se levantó apoyado de un brazo a un lado de la cabeza de Frankenstein, para verle como una obsesión, saber si estaba bien y enjugar con su pulgar el hilo de saliva que corría desde la comisura de sus labios. El científico estaba cansado, aunque no lo suficiente, usaba el tiempo para recuperar el control sobre su propio cuerpo, laxo y como si sus nervios hubieran estado involucrados en una pelea, Raizel movió mechones de cabello rubio de sus ojos, la sensación sedosa del cabello era agradable.

Con naturalidad y despreocupación Raizel se inclinó, pegando sus labios a los de Frankenstein, éste sonrió.

"Lo amo maestro" Tan cándido y dulce, Raizel se ruborizó, no había escuchado esas palabras de la boca de ningún otro, giró el rostro, no quería que lo viera así.

"También..." Lo sabía.

"Debería..." Quiso levantarse primero apoyándose en sus codos, Raizel se hizo a un lado, dejando a Frankenstein que se sentara "...Limpiar esto antes de que llegue M-21" Raizel no dijo nada aunque sabía muy bien que el aludido tardaría alrededor de otras dos horas afuera "Mi señor, puede tomar un baño primero, mientras tanto yo..."Hizo que se callara, con una mirada bastaba.

"No arruines el momento Frankenstein" Suspiró, se preocupaba en exceso.

"No fue mi intención" Se acercó a besarlo y calmar su prisa.

"Disfrutémoslo un poco más, estamos los dos solos" Levantó un mano y acarició su rostro "No te eh visto en mucho tiempo, hay tantas cosas que quisiera hacer contigo y pensé que eso del tiempo era relativo, que existía una eternidad para tomarse las cosas con calma, me equivoqué" La oscura realidad se asomaba sobre ambos. Los ojos azules tenían puesta completamente su atención en los ojos rojos, su rosto podía ser un poco inexpresivo pero sus irises le estaban diciendo todo lo que necesitaba por ahora "Cada instante es valioso y más si es contigo" Dejó de acariciar su rostro para sostener su mano y elevarla a una altura suficiente donde pudiera inclinarse y besarla "Te amo Frankenstein"

El antes mencionado había guardado silencio, sintiendo como a cada palabra se aceleraba su pecho.

"Maestro..." Su voz titubeó, ¿era posible tener un ataque al corazón de la emoción?

"Tomemos ese baño juntos"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó y rápidamente carraspeó la garganta "Digo, sí" Sosegó su excitación "Me encantaría tomar un baño con usted" Su sonrisa fue correspondida por otra apenas distinguible, pero igualmente de cándida.

...

"Traje lo que me pidió" Frankenstein miró a M-21 preguntándose qué eran esas bolsas de supermercado que cargaba y que estuvo haciendo todo ese rato, casi eran las cinco de la mañana "¿Las pongo en la cocina?" Raizel asintió, no fue hasta que M-21 salió de la habitación que preguntó.

"¿Qué cosa le pidió maestro?" Esperaba qué nada excéntrico.

"Me gustaría probar el sushi" Se limitó a decir.

"No será que..." ¿M-21 había ido hasta el mar a sacar pescado fresco? "Olvide eso" Sacudió la cabeza haciendo del lado la incógnita "Voy a prepararle sushi para desayunar aunque sería una mejor idea que lo comiera en su almuerzo, como usted prefiera" Ya comenzaba a pensar la forma en que lo haría lo más delicioso posible.

"¿Podrías hacer para todos?" ¿Pensaba en compartir?, podría utilizarlo para practicar y que el de su maestro fuera perfecto.

"Con todo gusto"

"Y Frankenstein"

"¿Sí?"

"Haz uno para ti también" ¿Sería porque siempre cocinaba para él y sin contar que tenía que probarlos para saber que tal sabían, realmente no comía nada de lo que hacía para Raizel?, su maestro era observador, ni siquiera el mismo lo había notado. Sonrió.

"Lo haré" Era una extraña atmosfera, feliz, pero extraña para el espectador que los observaba, había salido de la cocina sin esperar ver tanta chispa alrededor de ellos.

Ambos voltearon y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de M-21, a Frankenstein no le había agradado en lo absoluto que los interrumpiera, el rubio se disponía a retirarse a la cocina para comenzar, pero antes, cruzó por un lado de M-21.

"Deberías tomar un baño, hueles a perro mojado" Había una inquietante sugerencia en medio de todo, pero el aura de pesadilla entre ellas lo hacía entender que significaban verdaderamente, aunque también era posible que un poco de olor se hubiera quedado impregnado en sus ropas, en cuanto se fue el rubio olfateó disimuladamente su camisa.

La verdad era que sólo había pasado a un mercado donde mantenían a los peces todavía vivos, cuándo el Noblesse le pidió salir comprendió que no debería aparecerse en la casa por un largo rato, no sabía para qué querían estar solos y tampoco quería saberlo.

FIN


End file.
